Road Trip
by invisiblemanda
Summary: America and Britain go on a road trip across the USA. Horrible summary is horrible. This is NOT a USUK pairing fic. Rated for mild profanity and use of alcohol. Pic was found on zerochan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since I have no idea if Arthur is supposed to represent Britain or just England, I decided that, for the purposes of this fanfic, he represents Britain. Also, there is not going to be any USUK action in this. My apologies to anyone who came here looking for it, but in this fic they're strictly good friends.**

"I have to travel to the other side of the country. Since you're here and not at home doing your work, you'll have to come with me." Britain grumbled as he hung up the phone. His green eyes scanned the person sitting far too comfortably on his couch.

"Dude. Road trip. Awesome!" A young man with blue eyes and blonde hair threw his fist into the air in celebration.

"America! Indoor voice, please!" the Brit groaned. "And besides, it's for business. We're not sightseeing."

America groaned and leaned back into the couch. He shoved another fistful of popcorn into his mouth as he flipped through the TV menu. Britain disappeared down the hall briefly and returned carrying both of their jackets. "Come on, let's go."

"Now?" America asked through a mouthful of food.

"Of course now. We have to get going if we're to return before nightfall." America just stared at him in total confusion. Britain let out an exasperated sigh and massaged his temples with his free hand. "You're impossible," he said before tossing America's jacket to him.

America sat for a moment then shrugged and stood up. "Road triiiip! Road triiiip!" he yelled in a sing song voice.

"Please don't sing that the whole way" groaned Britain.

"Naw brah, it's all good!" America let out a large grin. Britain shuddered. He hated it when America talked like that. He felt that it was a disgrace to the English language.

As they left the house, America instinctively walked around to the right side of the car.

"Where do you think you're going, wanker? You're not driving my car!" It's not that he necessarily _disliked _America, he was actually quite fond of him, though he'd never admit it, but spending too much time with him tried his patience.

"Sorry man. I forgot your cars are so weird and backward." Luckily, America was used to Britain's moods. After all, he was always pushing his buttons to see what kind of reactions he could get out of the usually proper Brit.

Britain ignored the comment and climbed into the driver's seat. He cranked the engine and backed out of the driveway.

America fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably. He never understood how his friend could actually enjoy silence. It always made him so uncomfortable.

"So…" he began. "Got any good music we can listen to?"

"Just the radio."

America grumbled as he studied the console. "What kind of a person doesn't have music on a road trip?"

"I already told you that this is for business. And besides, I enjoy the silence." He gave America an accusatory glance.

America just rolled his eyes as he searched for a station he liked. When he finally found one he liked, he turned up the volume and sat back.

Britain sighed. Even though America was with him, he still secretly hoped that he could ride in silence. He had been so busy lately he really wanted some time to clear his mind. He glanced at America who was staring out the window. He let out a silent sigh of relief. _If America's content with just listening to music and staring out the window, maybe I can have some "me time" after all _he thought.

"So England" America said.

"It's Britain…"

"Whatever! They're, like, the same thing anyway."

"No, they most certainly are not!"

"Ok. So _Britain,_" Britain rolled his eyes. "What kinda work do ya gotta do anyway?"

Britain resisted the urge to correct America's butchered English. He never listened, anyway.

"Domestic affairs. You wouldn't be interested."

"Sounds boring. What should I do while you're doing that?"

"You can do whatever you want. Just don't get in trouble. And don't pester my citizens with stupid questions again."

America pouted. "It was a valid question!"

"Asking someone if they've been bothered by dragons recently is not a valid question." America whimpered. "You need to grow up and be more responsible. You, as a nation, have duties and you can't keep shirking them. That is going to get you into a lot of trouble one day…"

Britain continued lecturing him. America turned up the music slightly and stared out the window, tuning Britain out. As soon as Britain became conscious that America was no longer listening, he stopped talking. He turned the radio volume down and focused on the road. They traveled like this for a while, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

Suddenly, one of America's favorite songs started playing. He sat up suddenly, startling the Brit, and cranked up the music.

"Just a small town giiirl! Livin' in a lonely woooorld! She took the midnight train going aaanyyywheeere!"

"America! Please! Yo-"

"Just a city boooy! Born and raised in South Detroiiiit! He took the midnight train going aaanyyywheeere!"

"You scared me! I almost crashed the car because you startled me! Does the music have to be so loud? And do you really have to sing? America? Are you even liste-"

"A singer in a smoky roooom! The smell of wine and cheap perfuuume! For a smile they can shaare the night, it goes on and on and on and ooon!"

Britain turned down the music to get America's attention. America glared at him.

"You're not even singing on key…"

"That's not the point! It's about having fun!"

"You sound horrible."

"You need to lighten up. You're too serious all the time. A road trip is supposed to be about going on an adventure and having fun!"

"I told you, this is a business trip, not a road trip."

"You don't know how to have a good road trip. Next week you need to come over to my place and I'll teach you how to have a real road trip!"

Britain groaned. "I don't need to be taught anything from a bloody Yankee like you."

"You've been working so much lately. When are you going to relax?"

"As soon as I'm away from you and I can have my peace and quiet."

America rolled his eyes. "But that's so boring!"

"No, it's relaxing!"

"You really need to learn to have fun. Which is why we're going on a road trip. At my place."

Britain groaned. When America made up his mind about something, nothing could change it.

"Fine," he said as quietly as possible.

"Alright!" America practically yelled. "We'll start off in New York City and go across the country to San Francisco. We'll hit all of the best places, or at least most of them. We definitely have to go to Hollywood, and Las Vegas and Nashville. Oh, and my capitol too…"

Britain grumbled under his breath. He was annoyed at America's chattering, but he was slightly curious to know where all America planned to go on their road trip. He had been there on business, but it had been a while since he went just for the enjoyment. Not since America had declared his independence, actually. He secretly wondered how much America had grown and changed and began to almost feel excited about the trip. He would never let America know that, of course.

Some of the places America talked about he had heard of, but some of them he was completely unaware of. He felt slightly ashamed. America was, after all, his former colony. He really should know him better.

"Hey, America, about how long will this little road trip of yours take?"

"At least two weeks dude."

"Two… Two weeks?" Britain stammered.

"Yeah dude. It takes, like, four days to drive from New York to Los Angeles without stopping."

Britain was speechless as he pulled into a parking place.

"Why are we stopping?"

"We're here…"

"Already? I thought you said it was on the other side of the country. We've only been driving for, what, like, two and a half hours?"

"America… We are on the other side of the country…"

**A/N: This was originally supposed to be a comic with a joke about how people in European countries don't realize just how big the U.S. is, and people in the U.S. don't realize just how big we are compared to most countries. Then I decided to just write it out as a one shot. After I started writing it, I thought that it would be fun as a multi-chapter story about their adventures traveling across the USA. I got the idea after my brother had talked to a friend of his who lives in the UK. His friend mentioned that he had to travel to the other side of his country for something and it took him two hours to drive there. My brother and I were completely dumbfounded that it only took two hours to cross an entire country.**

**If anyone has any requests of places they should visit, feel free to leave them in a review or send a message. I'll try to include as many requests as I can. Also, if you've actually been to any of the places you've requested, feel free to tell about some of your experiences there. I just may draw upon that as I write the story, especially if it's somewhere I've never been.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm working on the next real chapter. I planned to update it this week, but my computer disagreed with me. So for the two or three people who are actually following this story, I decided to post a small filler chapter. Hooray for follows!**

**I would also like to let everyone know that, while I will attempt to update as frequently as possible, updates on this story will be irregular. I just started my last year of college and will be very busy because of it.**

Britain sighed as he leaned back in his chair. There were many things he hated about flying. One of them was the way that airports made everyone show up early for security only to have to wait in the terminal. He silently yawned as he looked out the window. He didn't get much sleep the night before. Perhaps he would be able to sleep on the plane ride…

A young woman carrying a newborn baby approached him. "Is this terminal nine?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you," she responded before taking a nearby seat.

…Or maybe not. He sighed again and looked around. The terminal was quiet and mostly empty except for a handful of people, all of which looked exhausted. He quickly tired of people-watching as there wasn't anything particularly interesting going on. He looked at his ticket again and read every word for something to do. His flight would leave at approximately 3:00 AM, London time, and arrive at 5:30 AM, New York time. He pulled out his pocket watch and opened it. 2:43 AM. It wouldn't be too much longer until he could board his flight. He closed his pocket watch and took a moment to admire it before putting it away. Several of the other nations would make fun of him for being "behind the times" and still using a pocket watch. They just couldn't understand. They weren't _gentlemen._ Using a pocket watch was just a gentlemanly thing to do.

He glanced back toward the woman and her baby. The baby was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms as her mother gently cradled her. Unfortunately, a sleeping baby now meant a crying baby later. Despite that, he couldn't help but to smile lightly as he looked at her. He, just like all of the nations, had seen far more deaths and births than most humans ever could, yet he still thought the sight of a tiny, helpless, new baby was one of the most beautiful things in the world.

Suddenly, several people approached the terminal all at once as everyone emerged from wherever they were waiting. That always seemed to happen. Britain knew that this signaled that the time to board the plane was approaching. He looked out the window to see that, indeed, the plane was outside and was being prepared for passengers to board. Soon enough, several tired-looking passengers were exiting the plane. After they were all off, the oncoming passengers were allowed to board. He handed his ID and ticket to the attendant and gave her a polite smile when she motioned for him to board the plane.

Britain walked down the row as he searched for his seat. He looked around at the handful of people who did not exit with the others. He soon found his seat near the back of the plane and sat down. It turned out that he was in the middle of the row, meaning that there would likely be a stranger sitting on either side of him. Oddly enough, he didn't mind sitting next to a stranger the way humans did, but just for this flight he hoped that those seats would remain empty.

He looked around and spotted the woman with the baby. He was thankful that she was in the front of the plane, far away from him. Maybe he would be able to get some sleep after all. He watched as the other passengers boarded the plane and found their seats. None of them took either of the seats next to him. When it was obvious that those seats were empty, he slid over to the innermost seat next to the window.

Once everyone was seated, the flight attendants began their usual speech. Britain had heard it so many times he had it memorized in several different languages. He though back to when commercial airplanes were new and how much the safety speech had changed over the years. The airplane slowly started moving as the attendants finished their speech and prepared for takeoff. Britain gazed out of the window at the lights on the runway. Takeoff was his favorite part of traveling by plane. He felt them accelerate down the runway, steadily gaining speed until they left the ground. He stared out the window, mesmerized by the beautiful lights of London as they fell further and further below them.

Once they were high in the sky and it was safe for the attendants to move around, he requested a pillow and a blanket. Once they were brought to him, he wrapped himself up in the blanket and drifted off to sleep.

The road trip would begin in about 8 hours with a tour of New York City.

**I don't fly much and I've never been on an overnight or international flight, so I just guessed at that part. Also, I just imagine Britain as being the type to still use a pocket watch either for nostalgia or for the sake of being a gentleman.**

**I apologize if this chapter (and this story) isn't very funny. I usually write drama or tragedy and am not used to writing comedy. It's fun to try something different, though :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, I changed the rating of this story to T because of language (in this chapter and future chapters) and future use of alcohol. I will keep the language light, but there will be language. Fair warning in case it offends someone.**

Britain rubbed his neck as he approached the luggage belt. He hated those long cross continental flights. They always made him stiff and sore. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head.

Suddenly he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes. "Guess who?" asked an obnoxious voice.

"Get off of me!" responded Britain. "I had a long flight and I'm tired and sore. I just want to go to the hotel and rest."

America backed off and frowned. "But, dude, I got our whole day planned out. You can't just stay in your hotel room all day. We're in New York City! It's, like, a staple of American culture!"

Britain groaned. He was already starting to regret agreeing to this. "Alright," he mumbled. "As long as we go to the hotel first."

America cheered and ran to the luggage belt, nearly knocking over a young woman in his excitement. Britain rolled his eyes before apologizing to the woman on America's behalf.

"Britain! Dude! Which ones are yours?" Britain muttered under his breath as he came to collect his luggage.

"These two here, and that one over there." Britain handed the two heavier suitcases over to America and took the wheeled one for himself. America was young and strong – he could handle the heaver suitcases better than he can.

America led the Brit out of the airport and to his car. Britain hesitated before walking around to the right side of the car while America packed the luggage in the back.

"I hope you know that you're the one with the backwards car" he grumbled.

America mocked him before sitting down in the driver's seat.

* * *

"Alright, so where are we going first?" Britain gave in after America kept bugging him to get up and get going. He had had a chance to rest and drink some tea, although he wished he could've had longer.

"First we need to go to the subway," America replied as they exited the hotel, being serious for once.

"No thanks, I'm not very hungry right now."

America shot Britain a confused look. "…right. Well, it's just around the corner from here anyway."

Britain looked back at America, feeling just as confused. "But we just ate…"

They both blinked as they tried to figure out what the other was talking about. Soon they turned the corner and the stairs leading down to the subway station came into view. Britain looked around with a confused expression before it clicked in his mind.

"Ah, you're talking about the underground!" he exclaimed.

America blinked, even more confused than he was before. "We… we could go see some underground bands tonight if that's what you want to do. I thought you'd prefer want to see one of our Broadway musicals, though."

"Underground bands? No, I was talking about the underground. The underground train that runs below the city?"

America thought for a second. "The subway?"

"Yes. The underground."

America blinked. "What?"

"What you call a 'subway' is actually called the underground."

"It's called a subway."  
"Underground."

"Subway."

"Underground."

"Subway."

The two of them glared at each other. Finally they both sighed, convinced that they were the correct one.

"So what were you thinking about earlier when you said you weren't hungry?" America asked as they descended the stairs.

"Your restaurant, Subway."

America guided Britain to a spot where they could stand and wait. Britain studied a map of the subway system as they waited. It was a map of the city with many multi-colored lines going in several directions all over it.

"How can you navigate this system so easily?" he asked.

"I'm America! No one knows this subway system better than me," America proudly and boldly exclaimed. Britain rolled his eyes at America's antics.

"Fair enough."

It wasn't too much longer until their subway arrived. They boarded it and headed off to their first stop of the day.

* * *

They left the subway stop and America lead Britain toward a nearby park. Suddenly, America took a blindfold seemingly out of nowhere and wrapped it around Britain's eyes.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" he screamed.

"It's a surprise!"

"You could've just asked me to close my eyes! You don't have to wrap a bloody handkerchief around my head!"

"I guess so, but this is just more fun!"

Britain groaned as America firmly grasped his shoulders to lead him where they were going. They walked a little further and went around a few corners until America stopped him and turned him to face a specific direction.

"Alright man, you can take it off now."

Britain took off the blindfold and gazed across the water at the Statue of Liberty, which stood on an island separate from the rest of the city. The remnants of the early morning fog gave it an eerie feel.

"That's that statue that the bloody frog gave you, isn't it?"

"Yep." America beamed.

"He would give you a statue of a woman…" Britain snorted.

"Hey!" America cried, actually offended. "This statue means a lot to many of my citizens!"

Britain grunted. "It's not the statue I don't like; it's the frog."

"Why do you hate France so much? I mean, seriously dude, come on! Give him a break!"

"You wouldn't understand. It's a rivalry that goes back long before you existed."

"You're right! I'm too heroic for stupid things like rivalries!"

Britain could not stop his hand from colliding with his forehead.

"Then what's Russia?"

"Russia? That commie bastard pisses me off!"

Britain sighed. "You do realize that it's no longer communist, right?"

"It doesn't matter! He's still a bastard!"

Britain let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes as he ignored America's rant.

"…people of the world. And that is why it's my duty, as the hero, to-"

"Alright, alright, I get it already"

America crossed his arms in a pout. "Were you even listening?"

"Of course" Britain lied. He changed the subject by pulling out his pocket watch. "Oh my! Look at the time! What's next on the agenda?"

America brightened up and seemed to instantly forget whatever he was ranting about. "Next is the Empire State Building!" With that, he took off down the street.

"Wait!" Britain called as he ran to catch up. "We're not going to walk there, are we?"

"Nah, dude, we're taking the subway! I just want to get on down here."

"Underground" Britain corrected under his breath. He followed America down the street, soon getting lost in the crowded city.

* * *

Britain was talking about an antique tea set he had recently acquired when he suddenly noticed that America was being unusually quiet. He turned to his right and noticed that America wasn't beside him. Britain let out a few curses. "Bloody moppet ran off while I was talking, leaving me talking to myself and looking like a deranged madman!"

He turned around and looked for his friend. He had only traveled a few feet when he noticed America several feet ahead. His fingers were clutching a fence as he stared intently at what appeared to be a construction site.

"Hey! America!" he called.

America didn't even budge.

"Answer me, bloody yank!" Still no answer. Britain ran up to America and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't wander off like that! I'm not too familiar with this city!"

"Oh. Sorry." The lack of a proper insult had him concerned.

"What is that?" he asked.

America hesitated before answering. "A reminder that I'm not invincible…"

Britain took a step back and examined the fence further. On the fence, just inches away from where America was gripping it, there was a somewhat transparent banner that stretched from the top of the fence to almost the bottom, and spanned several yards from side to side. On it, there was a picture that contained a few trees and a square fountain. Britain stared at this for a few moments before looking farther down the fence. To the left of the picture on the banner there was a light blue background with white lettering. On it were printed the words "Coming Soon: National 9-11 Memorial."

Britain had nearly forgotten how much it had hurt America. Not only was it a severe physical pain, as countries tend to get in these situations, but it was also a major blow to his ego. He had always known these things happened, but he didn't think they could happen to _him_.

America pulled himself away from the fence. "Alright, time to get back on the underground subway thingy!"

Britain looked around himself. His eyes fell on a beautiful church across the street. It was nice sized but looked small in comparison to the skyscrapers that surrounded it.

America happened to notice Britain admiring the church. He slung an arm around his shoulders. "Ya know, when the towers fell that church was the only building in the area that was undamaged." He started to head toward the nearest subway station.

Britain looked thoughtfully at the church then back at the fence before following him.

* * *

After another subway ride, they walked a block to the Empire State Building. Once inside, they stood in line. Once they got to the end of the line, they… stood in another line. After standing in that line, they got a souvenir photo taken and went into a nearby elevator. When the doors opened again, there was another line waiting for them to stand in which led to a metal detector and security personnel. America didn't mind being patted down too much, but it thoroughly annoyed Britain, who let out a string of profanity.

"Trust me, dude, it's totally worth it."

"It better be," mumbled Britain.

After going through security, they boarded another elevator which led to another line. Finally, they reached the observation deck. Britain gasped as he looked out into the city. He could see buildings for miles and if he squinted he could almost see the ocean. He tried in vain to keep his hair out of his eyes as he took in the view. The wind was blowing harshly.

America smirked at his friend's sudden speechlessness. This was one of the many things he was proud of and he wanted his friend to enjoy every minute of it. He leaned against the wall and turned his gaze to some of the other tourists. He loved watching his people enjoy the view. He'd been there so many times that he could easily tell who hadn't been there before and who had. When he would visit, he would just watch people have fun and occasionally point out interesting views to random strangers.

Britain walked around and observed the city from every direction. Fortunately it was a beautiful, clear day and he could see for miles. Looking past the thick concrete barrier and metal fence, he could see that the city seemed to sprawl out in every direction. He had never really realized it before, but this city was HUGE.

After a while, he had had his fill of the view (and the wind) and looked for America to find out what he had planned next. He walked around the observation deck several times before deciding to go back inside to look for him. "That idiot wandered off again!" he muttered to himself. He gave one last sweeping look around the deck when he noticed the tell-tale bomber jacket with one arm wrapped around the waist of a young woman, most likely in her early 20s, who was peering through a telescope. The other arm was pointing out different locations in the city. Britain walked up behind him and loudly cleared his throat.

America jumped slightly and turned around. "Oh, hey dude! I was just showing Amber here some of the awesome sights of this city!"

Britain just snorted. America wasn't as bad as France, but he was still overly flirtatious. "Alright. Well, when you're finished I'm ready for whatever's next."

America flashed his signature smile. "Alright! Let's go!" He bid goodbye to the girl and led Britain out of the building and into the streets of the bustling city to continue their tour of New York.

**A/N: OMG I finally updated!**

**I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! Their time in NYC was going to originally be one super long chapter, but I decided to break it into 3 separate chapters. The other two parts haven't been written yet, but I'll try to get to them as soon as I can.**

**Also, I'm not all that familiar with British slang so if you are British and notice that it sounds a little off, you can either ignore it and forgive me or kindly bring it to my attention :)**

**I realize that the 9-11 memorial has been completed and is open to the public, but the last time I was there it was still under construction. After talking to my friend ArelDarke about it (go read her stuff!) we agreed that it was better to write based on my experiences, so in this story it's not complete yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! I'm sorry for not updating lately. I want to thank anyone/everyone who's following this story and reassure you that I haven't abandoned it or forgotten about it. I have been really, insanely busy with school and stuff, and haven't had the time, energy, or motivation to write lately.

So that brings me to an announcement, of sorts: I am making this an official hiatus. I will not be updating this or any other story until mid-May. I really need to focus on my school work, but I wanted to post this message so that everyone's aware. I'll still be around to talk to people and read other stories, but I won't be making any actual updates on my stories until this semester is over.

(When I finally update this story, I'll delete this message/chapter)

Thanks for understanding!


End file.
